League of Legends: The Shattered Nexus
by Kevingcat
Summary: When a glitch in the League's System destroys both Nexus's in the game, two Summoners get pulled into the realm of the League. There they will meet many... familiar faces in more ways than one. Yet, what is happening in the real world?
1. Chapter 1

"Gank the top, we almost have this and one more good push will destroy their last turret." XGO SKEITH was ready to finish the game. He had completed his build and reached level 18. And of course he was playing his favorite Champion, Kayle. Something about the winged warrior just drew him to her instantly, and she became the only champion he would ever use.

"Hang on I need to recall, then we should take out the huge spider." flaminpie sc2, XGO SKEITH's longtime partner and best friend, played Lux, and while Lux was his favorite, but he'd often play Nami and Twisted fate. flaminpie sc2 hit 'B' on his keyboard and started to recall to town, his hit points seriously in trouble. But as his luck would have it, the bane of both player's existences jumped out of a nearby bush and was about to attack. It was a Teemo.

Thinking fast, XGO SKEITH used Kayle's "Intervention" to shield Lux from Teemo's "Blinding Shot" and flaminpie sc2, taking opportunity of the immunity that Kayle gave Lux, used his absolute favorite combo, "Light Binding" "Lucent Singularity" "Final Spark" which completely decimated the Teemo.

Both summoners let out a sigh of relief then started to recall. Once they were at base, XGO SKEITH took the opportunity to check the map and see how their opponents were progressing. They controlled both alters in the Twisted Treeline, Teemo was dead and wasn't due for a respawn for another 60 seconds, Xin Zhao was falling back, and Soraka was on his tail. Under normal circumstances, XGO SKEITH and flaminpie sc2 would start to make their final push; however their 3rd teammate rage quit around level 4, putting the two in a huge disadvantage.

"Alright let's go." flaminpie sc2 was healed, and ready to end the game. The two champions made their way behind a super minion and proceeded to advance on the enemy base. The groups of minions, in front of them, were fighting Xin Zhao, so the summoners went into the grasses to try to flank him. Approaching their target, XGO SKEITH used Kayle's "Reckoning" which did a sizeable amount of damage plus slowed him down, giving XGO SKEITH time to use Kayle's "Righteous Fury." Then, he started to hit the enemy champion hard Soraka showed up and tried to heal her teammate, but Kayle's DPS was too high, and killed him anyway.

Seeing the trouble that she was in, Soraka tried to run away, but Lux's "Light Binding" made sure that she stood right where she was and take in all of Kayle's attacks. Hearing that satisfying ACE on their headsets, the two summoners and their champions continued up to the enemy base. They had made a huge dent on it already destroying everything except for one turret and the actual Nexus itself. Once they made it inside the base, Kayle began to do what she does best, become a lawnmower that owned every minion in the area, while Lux just fired her basic attacks, knowing a certain plague upon the world would be respawning soon.

And if it were on cue, Kayle was hit with a "Blinding Shot" and started to miss her attacks. Teemo however was hitting its attacks dead on, and caused the death of Kayle. XGO SKEITH smashed his fist in his wall gritting his teeth as he stared at the computer screen. Taking a deep breath he relaxed and used one of his summoner spells. "REVIVE." Instantly Kayle resurrected with higher hit points and higher movement speed. She instantly set off towards Lux who was battling the Teemo.

Because the Teemo was so fast, flaminpie sc2 had a really hard time getting it in a "Light Binding" and "Lucent Singularity" Wasn't hitting its mark either, luckily Lux's "Prismatic Barrier" kept Teemo from completely obliterating her with darts. Xin Zhao revived right then and rushed in on Lux, just when flaminpie sc2 thought it was over, Lux was bathed in light and a protective shield formed over her, signaling the return of Kayle. Sword flaming and eager to get revenge on the poisonous squirrel, She used her 'Reckoning' on the Teemo, taking down nearly half of its health. It started to retreat to the base, but XGO SKEITH was not done with it yet.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?! EAT THE FOOD!" Kayle's 'Righteous Fury' turned into XGO SKEITH's 'Pure Rage' and the Teemo was quickly dead. XGO SKEITH stopped panting and relaxed. One of the flaws XGO SKEITH had was that he gets really mad really fast, and when he gets mad, he tends to start yelling… loudly.

"Good job, now kill Xin Zhao." Needing no further invitation Kayle released her 'Righteous Fury' on Xin Zhao, who attempted to knock Lux into the air. "Do I have to do everthing?" flaminpie sc2 sighed and used 'Final Spark' effectively disintegrating the spear user. Soraka respawned, knowing that she could not take on Kayle herself, so she just sat in the spawn waiting for either Teemo or Xin Zhao. Wasting no time Lux and Kayle finished off the last tower and then finished the Nexus. Everyone typed in the traditional GG as the Nexus destruction animation played.

Seeing the victory screen, XGO SKEITH breathed a sigh of relief and clicked on the ok button expecting to be returned to the LoL home screen. But unexpectedly their teams Nexus started to shake. flaminpie sc2 saw it as well, and both said at the same time, "What the?" Then their Nexus exploded. flaminpie sc2 frowned and typed in.

"Well that wasn't supposed to happen." Watching the trails of energy travel to the center of the map a portal opened up, and started to fill their screens. XGO SKEITH reached out and touched the portal on his screen, then his screen lit up and his fingers slipped through the screen. Startled he tried to pull his fingers out but he couldn't and continued to sucked into his screen. After a minute he was completely through, was falling, screaming, into the portal. Falling flat on his back he groaned and looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. He tried to get up and then he heard a booming voice.

"Summoners? What the?"


	2. Chapter 2

flaminpie sc2 sat up groaning. He flicked his long blonde hair out of his eyes, which did nothing to improve his sight. The last thing he remembered was teabagging a flamboyant, ponytail wearing, supershiney armor, Xin Zhao for the win, then both Nexus's exploded, now he was on the ground and couldn't see a damned thing.

"Did someone slip something into my drink? What the hell?" He sat up and looked around, seeing nothing still, but he did hear something. "Summoners? What the hell?" His eyes widened, not believing what he just heard his eyes widened. "Summoners! Identify yourselves." Not sure what to do flaminpie sc2 tried to stand up. "I said Identify yourselves!"

Suddenly nervous, he said "flaminpie sc2." After a brief pause, another voice filled the room, this one more familiar to the young boy. "Kyle?" Recognizing the voice of his friend, he responded, "Kevin! Where are we?"

XGO SKEITH, aka Kevin tried to pin down the location of his friend through his voice "I don't know." Then the booming voice spoke again. "Summoner! Identify yourself as well!" Biting his lip, Kevin said "XGO SKEITH"

Another brief pause the voice then said, "Both summoners have been identified. XGO SKEITH, a level 15 Summoner, and flaminpie sc2 a level 30 Summoner, both very formidable in terms of skill however." Soon light filled the room causing both teens to cover their eyes. Finally able to see, Kevin looked over to Kyle. Kyle had neck length blonde hair, a pale angular face rather skinny and was wearing his traditional outfit. His Navy blue collared shirt underneath his navy blue hoodie, and his Khaki cargo pants.

Kevin had short auburn hair that laid flat against his head. He was kinda chubby, but not enough where one would avoid him, or give him grief over it. His face was soft and had kind smile. He as well was wearing his traditional outfit. His "Weird Al: The Saga Begins" t-shirt covered by his black and grey striped hoodie, with blue jeans. They both sported classic LoL sneakers.

They looked around finding the place, oddly familiar. They seemed to be at some base. Looking around more, Kyle gasped. "No way…" Looking in Kyle's direction, Kevin's jaw dropped. They were staring at a Nexus. "That's… a Nexus. We're in Summoner's Rift!" His words spoke truth. There were three lanes, each guarded with turrets. They have both played here many times before, now they were experiencing it with their own eyes.

"This is… amazing. We… We're inside the game somehow aren't we?" A voice behind them startled them both as it spoke.

"That is correct. Yet we would like to know why. And we would like to know why the Twisted Treeline Nexus's won't respawn." Thinking back, Kevin remembered the Nexus's exploding, their enemies in defeat, and theirs for some other reason. Their combined force created a portal to inside the game. Looking behind them they saw a tall slender woman wearing a black business dress and glasses.

"Welcome to Summoners Rift." Instantly recognizing the voice, Kyle gasped. "You are that voice… the… the… Narrator!" She nodded, still not smiling.

"And the owner of the League of Legends. And you, Summoners, are not supposed to be here. Summoners are only allowed to participate in the league through their computers. Now explain why you are here."

Nervously, Kevin explained the story of their arrival in the league. The woman nodded hearing the story and wrote some stuff down on a clipboard. After their story was done she cupped her chin with her fingers. "Yes the force of two destroyed Nexus's could possibly have an effect on the outside world like that… but the act of attacking a Nexus releases small amounts of power. Power is also instantly dropped to zero when a Summoner surrenders. Your teams Nexus exploded at full power, which combined with the negative energy of your opponents Nexus, opened a portal between our world and the Summoner world."

Looking at the two she sighed. "I guess we have no choice but to investigate the matter further. But I simply cannot allow you to wander the Summoners quarters on your own free will… too many people will question. And you didn't do anything wrong so we can't exactly throw you into the tribunal… I guess we will assign you Champions to follow until we get this matter resolved."

Doing a double-take, Kevin's eyes widen. "Follow around a Champion?" The Narrator nodded in response. "Narrator… can I make a request?" Holding up her hand she silenced him.

"If you are to call me anything, you should Call me the Delatrass. What is your request?" Kevin swallowed nervously and looked at her pleadingly. "Please let me follow Kayle, and let Kyle follow Lux around." Again, the Delatrass scratched her chin. "Yes you have grown rather attached to those champions. I have no problems allowing this." She put her hands, one on each of the two's shoulders and concentrated. They then started to glow with a brilliant light. It lasted only for a few seconds then faded away. When she opened her eyes she looked them two in the eye.

"I have permitted you to enter the hall of the champions. You are to find your selected champions and follow them until further notice. Have I made myself clear?" Both of them nooded and for the first time, she cracked a small smile. "Good. Off you go then. Oh, and take my warning on this, whatever you do, DON'T feed Cho'gath…" And with that, recall circles appeared at their feet, and then they flew off leaving the Deletrass by herself.

She straightened her glasses and sighed solemnly. "Well… this is a weird turn of events. I wonder what will be happening in the near future." With that she began to recall as well, heading to the Hall of the Champions as well to inform the tribunal that there was no threat from these two lost teens, and they will soon be sent home.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost instantaneously, the two Summoners, Kevin and Kyle, were deposited by the recall circle something that resembled a huge cafeteria with extravagant foods. Their eyes widened seeing a bunch of familiar faces. Ashe was challenging Akali to a food competition, Cho'Gath was wearing his gentleman suit and was drinking wine by himself while watching the two girls duke it out. Sona was playing music while smiling, and even Ziggs was just eating. "If this is a dream Kyle, I don't wanna wake up." Both teens were dumbfounded and then slowly started to move. For the most part, the Champions didn't notice them but the few that did started to whisper to each other.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else… I don't wanna draw attention to ourselves." Nodding in agreement Kevin turned around with him and started to exit the room when suddenly they both felt a hand on their shoulders. A man spoke with a familiar voice, which sent chills down their spines. "Well well… what have we here?" They looked up to see a man with a gruff face, a gun strapped to his back, a piece of straw hanging from his mouth. He was about in his 40's and he was scarred. They both knew him. Graves. "Two little shrimps wandered their way back here. How did vermin like you get in here?" Kevin's face paled and Kyle attempted to explain, but was at a loss for words.

"I see, can't talk can you? Maybe this will open your mouths" He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Kyle's head. "Explain yourselves or lose your head." The other champions had their attentions fixated on them, and a few were even getting ready to intervene and protect the two if necessary. Kyle found his voice rather quickly,

"We are Summoners stuck here through a glitch in the system." Hearing that, Graves took the gun away from the blonde teen and chewed slightly on the piece of straw.

"Yeah the Deletrass mentioned you two." He returned the gun to its holster. "I won't keep you, go find whoever it was you were supposed to find, you two can change your pants later" And with that he walked away. Both let out a sigh of relief and then continued out of the Cafeteria like center, leaving the whole room murmuring and whispering. After about 100 feet Kevin collapsed to his knees even more pale than before. "This isn't a dream is it?"

Before Kyle even had a chance to respond, they both heard a chipper voice that had certain upbeatness to it. "Accurate assumption Summoner." Both of them recognized the voice and whirled around. They saw a blonde haired girl who couldn't be older than 22, with pale skin that seemed to radiate. She was wearing shiny steel armor, and see through skintight purple spandex underneath. She had a shawl around her waist and on her elbows. Kyle's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, the champion that stood before them was his favorite champion, Lux.

It was now Kyle that couldn't speak. He had spent literally hours and hours of time playing as her, learning each of her perks, her weaknesses, her moves, and ultimately building a perfect build that perfectly complemented her. And now, the girl was standing before him in the flesh. Kevin spoke first but it was mostly a gasp. "Lux the Light Mage…"

She giggled gently and said "Light Mage? I'm just an ordinary Mage." Kyle's heart throbbed and his face flushed. Even though he had heard her say that so many times before, this time, was just alive. She looked at Kyle and a spark of realization flashed through her eyes. "I know you from somewhere don't I? You seem so familiar." He wet his throat and then did the only thing he could, listing the order of items purchased for his build. "Athene's Unholy Grail, Rylai's Crystal Scepter, Ionian Boots of Lucidity…" She cut him off there.

"flaminpie sc2?" He gulped and nodded weakly. A smile instantly appeared on her face and she literally threw his arms around him causing the blonde teen to blush even brighter. "I've been wanting to meet you for a while! I recognize your playing style every time and your build is genius!" Kevin noticed the increasing redness on his friends face and smirked knowingly. It was the first time that he had been that close to a girl before so he wasn't sure how to respond to something like that.

After another second she released him from her death-grip. "flaminpie sc2, I'm told that you are supposed to stay with me until you can be sent back to your realm right?" Kevin nodded at her, knowing Kyle was basically paralyzed, and not by her "Light Binding" either. She took his hand and then said "Well let's go! I have so much I want to show you!" And with that he was dragged off.

After a few moments Kevin burst out laughing. What he just witnessed would be forever burned into his brain. The moment of pure hilarity, Kevin would never let Kyle forget. After a few moments, he doubled over laughing and sat there smiling. "Well things are definitely interesting now." And then he started to walk, but as he took his first step he felt his foot hit something and then he heard a small "oof"

He looked down and what he saw made his face instantly pale. On the ground rubbing its head, was a squirrel. But not just any squirrel, but the one that had plagued his dreams for months. His mind flashed back to countless poison mushrooms, and infinite poison darts. His fist tightened with anger as it stood up. It was Teemo. Kevin stared into its eyes full of hatred and the Teemo looked up back at him, then started to whimper softly, and eventually ran away as fast as possible. The Summoner raised his eyebrow curiously but didn't question what had just happened, and was grateful that he wouldn't be blinded any time soon, or get his body filled with darts.

"What are you doing?" This time it his turn to go absolutely still. After a few seconds he turned his head to see a girl clad in blue heavy armor, a huge sword, angelic wings and long blonde hair. "Kayle" He whispered.

She sighed and crossed her arms frustrated. "Don't stand there like an idiot. Just follow me and don't stray because I'm not commin back out to find you again." He nodded and then took to her side, and they began to walk.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dalatrass sat at her console looking at each of the regions of which she owned: Summoners Rift, Crystal Scar, Proving Grounds and finally the Twisted Treeline. Each of the areas appeared on a screen as well as how many matches were going on at that location. However there was nothing but static on the Twisted Treeline's monitor. It was like all communication had been severed by the explosion of the Nexi. She sighed and took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "This is quite troublesome…"

She had already received a few hundred e-mails complaining of it being gone and the game option being disabled. So her main priority was to figure out what exactly went wrong and remedy it. However with no way to teleport to the Twisted Treeline there would have to be a few champions who would need to walk over there and investigate for her. After a few more moments of contemplating she grinned and said "If they helped create the mess they sure as all hell can help to fix it." She pulled up their stats on her computer and smiled. "Well flaminpie sc2 well over qualifies for this job. He has an impressive record of 204 wins with over seven thousand take downs, and he just barely got to level 30" She then looked at XGO SKEITH's profile. "I'm a bit worried about him though. He's only level 15 and he only has about 1000 take downs." Sighing she sat back and put her glasses back on further examining XGO SKEITH's profile. "Well perhaps only time can tell." Her mind began scheme, and then she came up with an idea.

Kyle had never dreamed… ok that was a lie, but he had never really imagined that he could be walking with someone as beautiful and charming as the Lux. Her hand was firmly grasped around his as she was dragging him around seeing the sights of League of Legends headquarters. She pointed to a sign. "This is the training grounds, even though it's up to you Summoners to control our actions, we have to stay at out physical pique as well."

Kyle nodded and peeked inside where he saw Amumu wrapping his appendages around poles and springing from them as if he were Spiderman, Garen spinning his sword around 5 dummies with Wukong doing the same right next to him, Quinn yelling at Valor to mark the targets, and strangely enough Nasus meditating. He turned his head to her and said, "How much do you practice here?"

Keeping her smile, she said "Well I'm one of the more frequently summoned Champions, so I don't get a whole lot of free time, but they took me off the roster for a while so I can help you out until you go back to your realm." He cocked his head to the side and said "What do you normally do on your free time?" For the first time since he seen her she stopped smiling. She looked rather shocked in fact.

"Well… nobody has ever asked me that before." She held her baton behind her back and looked away then she snapped back at him grinning "Oh! I love to read, and swim and hang out with my brother when he isn't hanging out with the Damacia three." Kyle's head cocked further to the side and she giggled gently. "The Damacia three are my big brother Garen, Prince Jarven IV, and Xin Zhao. They are all nice enough people, though Jarven is surprisingly very rowdy." She leaned in and whispered, "Xin Zhao is just a little bit too creepy though, it's like he has a permanent scowl on his face." The Blondes started to laugh after a few seconds, which caused the room to the training room to open and Garen to poke his head out.

"Ah!" His expression lightened upon seeing his sister. "Lux, I thought that it was you." His eyes shifted to Kyle and then he scratched the bridge of his nose. "Who's this? A new Champion?" Before Lux could open her mouth he pushed poked him hard causing him to stumble backwards. "Well he's too flimsy to be Damacian." And with that he let out a bellowing laugh. Lux giggled with him and then walked to the Kyle's side. "Let me introduce you, this is Kyle, otherwise known as flaminpie sc2. He's a Summoner who got sucked to our world." Garen's eyes narrowed a bit and he then began to circle Kyle.

Under his breath he was muttering "flaminpie… flaminpie… I know I've heard of you before…" Just as Kyle was about to open his mouth, the tall Damacian snapped his fingers with realization. "You are that extremely talented kid that can control my sister pretty much better than anyone aren't you?" Kyle nodded and said "I can also Summon you pretty well." Garen let out a laugh again and clapped the both blondes on the shoulder "Your personalities go so well together." He wiped a tear from his eye and opened the door to the training room. "Well I gotta get back; Wukong wants to perfect the spinning tornados move soon. Ciao" With a wave he went back in.

"He's a bit overbearing sometimes, but once you get to know him he's a really nice guy." Lux kept her eyes on the door looking at her brother getting back to his training.

"It must be nice to have your brother in the same League as you huh? You can see him pretty much any time." The smile on Lux's face dropped and she looked to the floor, her shoulders drop and her voice getting low.

"Yeah." Was all the reply she gave him, but after a few seconds she started to walk again and jumped into the air facing Kyle. "Come on! Let's go and see some more things ok? If you don't hurry up I'll just buy some ice cream and forget about you." Kyle was at first startled by this, then grinned thinking one thing. –This is the best thing that has happened to me- And then he stood up and ran towards her side.

Kayle sat at a table formally drinking tea out of a Japanese tea cup, her helmet lying on the ground beside her and her sword laying against the wall. A teenage boy sat across from her just staring into his cup of tea. "If you don't like it don't drink it." The Boy looked up and then he grinned softly and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry, couldn't ever handle the taste of tea." The warrior huffed and closed her eyes and took another sip. Kevin looked away from her beauty and stared into the cup at his own reflection. The room that they were in was eloquent. A banner from every country, Damacia, Ionia, Noxus and so forth hung from the wall unmoving. The place seemed to be like a food court except that it was completely empty besides the two. There were a number of tables that all were made out of a nice wood, telling him that this place could get really busy at times. He put his hood up and closed his eyes. "It's strange really. Your world and ours are so far apart, yet so close, and so similar." She looked up at him and sighed.

"I have lived for over ten thousand years. I have watched over many worlds, yours included, to know that everywhere is the same. There is always greed, corruption, madness, slaughter and deception." He looked up shocked and slammed his hands on the table standing up.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

She looked up from her drink in surprise from the sudden outburst from this boy.

"Though what you say happens a lot… there are billions more kind people. Honest people. People that go out of their ways to help someone else, people like that exist and they are much more numerous than people who hurt each other." It was silent for a few seconds then Kayle sighed.

"Idealistic fool…" Kevin's eyes widened. "If you really believe there are people like that out in this world, then you are wrong. People will always betray each other. No matter whom they are…" She looked into her drink sadly "Or how close you are to them." She looked up at him with stern eyes. "That's why I exist. To punish those people. Nothing more and nothing less. So don't come to me spouting this idealistic fantasy."

"Why did your sister betray you Kayle? Have you ever asked her?" She slammed her fist into the table breaking it.

"Let's get one thing clear, I don't like you. I am allowing you to follow me because the League ordered it. But…" She grabbed onto his jacket and lifted him into the air. "Mention Morgana to me one more time and I will not hesitate to kill you." And with that she threw him backwards into another table. "Now follow me. We're going to a meeting."

The teen stood up barely and walked towards her, but noticed that he couldn't move his arm. He sighed knowing that it was dislocated but kept it from the Judicator. She turned away and started to walk, and he watched her golden locks of hair flow behind her. He was taken aback for a second at the sight, but quickly caught up, not wanting to upset her further.

After a quick walk they came to a stop. The area seemed like meeting place if he ever saw one. It was spacious and it was shaped like a circle. There were pillars around the circle area and any noise to be made reverberated along the walls. The Judicator crossed and arms and huffed. "Of course he'd be late…" She leaned against the pillar and then all of a sudden a void portal opened up and Kassadin stepped out.

He acknowledged her existence by just gruffly saying "Kayle."

In return she nodded and said "Kass. I trust you have news." He nodded and said, "But first," He took one step and suddenly was in front of Kevin. "I will dispose of the person who has been following you." He raised his Void Blade, and then things seemed to go in slow motion for Kevin.

-Kassadin… is going to kill me?- His eyes glanced at Kayle who was turning around in surprise and her hand was reaching out to Kassadin, trying to stop him, but he knew she wasn't going to make it in time.

- I don't wanna die here… I have to move… I have to move… MOVE! - And on that final thought of determination, he leaped backwards. He had dodged the blade, but he was a lot further back than he should be. Both Champions were staring at him in awe. He looked at Kass and put up his hands "Wait hear me out, I'm…" But before he could finish his sentence Kass cut him off. "A Summoner."

Kevin's eyes widened "Yes… but how did you know that?" This time it was Kayle who responded "You… flashed." He looked at her confused. "Flashed? Flashed what?" She brought her face to her hand. "You've got to be joking. I'm talking about the Summoner Spell Flash."

"wha…? How did I?" He looked at his body and turned his arms over examining himself.

"Well it looks like that you can as well? This is an interesting development." The voice came from behind him, and he whirled around to see the Deletrass standing there writing down something on a clipboard. Both Kayle and Kass upon seeing her presence knelt and said "Mistress." Upon this, the Deletrass sighed and said "Stand up you two… I swear to god… everyone bends their knee much too quickly."

"Pardon me…" Kevin said getting her attention "But what do you mean too?" And as if on cue, Kyle and Lux both came running in the area panting.

"Do you have any Idea… how hard you are to keep up with Ma'am" Said a panting Kyle. She smiled "good you are both here, now I have something to tell you two as well as the champions you are following. As I have mentioned before, the Twisted Treeline isn't accessible to anyone right now including myself, so I need a team to go over there and figure out what is happening. Since you helped create this mess, you will help clean it up. Understood?" Both teens at once nodded in response.

"Yeah I kinda felt bad, but I'm glad you are giving us the chance to help out." Kevin said taking off his hood and smiling. She nodded and said "Good at least you are eager. Kayle and Lux" Both of them stood up tall and answered in unison "Yes!"

"You know what to do." And with that she was gone instantly.

"Well this should be interesting. Sorry Kass, but can we continue this another time?" Kassadin nodded and then opened another void portal and stepped in. The Lady of Luminosity smiled and twirled her baton. "I can't wait to start! Let's go Kyle!" And once again she took the Blonde teens hand and ran off."

Kevin turned around and smiled at his Champion. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

But before he could run off following them she grabbed his shoulder causing him to wince in pain. "Your shoulder. What did you do to it?" He tried to shrug her off. "It's nothing!" Taking a breath in his body started to glow and then his shoulder started to feel a bit better, until he could move it again.

"Thank you…" He said softly

"Don't keep things from me." She said with a huff, and then started to walk towards the other pair. Kevin smiled and then started to follow in her wake.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin awkwardly held the huge sword that was at least twice his size. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing with it but when Kayle tossed it to him, he struggled to catch it, and not fall over on the sheer weight of the steel. The blade had a single edge and a guard on the back end of the sword. It kind of looked like the Buster Sword from Final Fantasy.

"That sword is called the Buster Sword, many fans often send fan art of us wielding it." A sweat drop trickled down his neck and he tried to put the sword against the wall. Kayle crossed her arms and sighed. "You aren't going to tell me it's too heavy are you?" She picked it up easily with one hand and put its original place. He frowned softly and said sorry causing a huff from the Judicator "We are going into an unknown area that is probably swarming with minions. The very LEAST that you could do is find a weapon so you won't be dead weight on the battle field…" He nodded and then she tossed him a smaller blade. It was a dagger that looked like it belonged to Shaco. "Try that."

Kevin frowned and tried to remember something about daggers, he made a few awkward stabs and slashes before she ripped the weapon from his hands. "That was perfect if you were looking to get yourself instantly killed." She put the dagger back and continued to look at the arsenal of weapons. He wandered off a little to an older part of the old storage shed. The area was dusty and was now made of wood. The floor boards creaked loudly with his steps as he looked around. There were many old and rusted weapons in barrels and hanging on walls. But in the very back of the shed was a chest that had an eccentric yet unique design to it. It was very fancy to say the least, trimmed with gold and silver. Without even realizing it, he drew a little closer to the chest and soon was upon it. Curiosity overtook him and he opened the chest.

Inside were two discs with handles. He picked one of them up and instantly recognized the weapon. They were Chakaram. He picked up the other one and then started to spin them both on his finger, a little clumsy at first, but soon started to get a little quicker and smoother. He then stopped both of them from spinning at once and made a clean slice at the air which had a certain satisfying swoosh to it.

"Well it looks like you've found one by yourself." Kayle was standing at the doorway holding a bow that she probably intended him to try. "But do you even understand the concept of them?" He nodded.

"Yeah they are both a Melee and a ranged weapon Melee acting like as a blade, and the ranged acting like a bladed boomerang. Chakaram can also absor-"she cut him off before he could go further. "Ok you do understand, but are you capable of using them? Chakaram are probably one of the most difficult weapons to use." He looked at them with doubt.

"I guess we'll just have to try them. Follow me." She turned around and walked away, leaving Kevin stunned for a second but quickly followed after her, going outside. Outside there were some caster minions. She turned to him, her arms still crossed and said.

"Quick question for you, what's black and blue and is about to show you the definition of pain?" As if on cue, all the blue caster minions threw a spell at him. They all hit him and he doubled over in pain. "The answer: a blue caster minion. Now defeat them all within 5 minutes or else you will have to try another weapon." He stood back up slowly and they advanced onto him. His eyes lit with determination and he used Flash to go backwards, putting space between him and the minions. He put his arm behind his shoulder and then tossed one his Chakaram at a minion, which went almost in the opposite direction he threw it, and came back almost hitting him in the head, but he barely caught it. The minions were now on him and threw another barrage of spell bolts at him, which all hit. The pain he felt was like he had been burned. He dropped to his knee and clutched his side, which indeed had been seared. He jumped backwards, but it wasn't a flash. "Damn… do I have a cool down on this spell?" He kept barely out of the range of the Minions and tried to throw the Chakaram again. It went in the right direction, but didn't hit anything still. It circled around and he caught it much smoother this time.

Kayle examined him carefully, her face remaining emotionless. He was progressing, slowly getting more and more accurate. Though 3 minutes had already passed and he was sure to be hurting now. But he was soon to be defeated if nothing happened soon. She gripped the hilt of her sword tighter and got ready to intervene. It couldn't be helped with him being so weak.

Kevin stood up once again more determined than ever –Hit it… hit it… HIT IT!- He threw his Chakaram one last time that hit a blue Caster Minion, the weapon circled around and hit the same minion again, killing it. He grinned with success and he caught the weapon. He threw his other Chakaram which did the same thing, killing one more Minion. However one more minion stood, and was about to cast again. He knew he couldn't throw again yet and his eyes widened, bracing himself for another hit, when to his surprise, the minion got hit with a wave of fire. He looked over to the champion to see her sword flaming for a second before it extinguished itself. She sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"I guess you pass for the moment…" She walked over to him and held out her hand to him. "Come on, let's go and see how your friend is doing." He smiled with delight and took her hand.

Lux sat formally in front of Kyle smiling. "Wind and fire huh? That's quite a bit. But let's see if you have any magic flowing in your veins at all. Give me your hand please." Kyle blushed a bit but gave her his hand. She took it gently in her own and closed her eyes. A bright glow came radiating off her body and soon, Kyle's body started to glow too, not as brightly, but it was there. She grinned and the glow stopped. "Well you have the potential to cast magic. And it's pretty good too. Do you want to try?" Kyle nodded but then looked down at his hand and realized she was still holding it.

Her eyes followed his and she let go quickly with a small laugh. "Sorry Kyle." He shook his head "Oh you're fine." She stood up and stretched. "Well let's get started. Magic is the ability to affect the physical realm with one's mind. As you know, there are several different types of magic, but what you are aiming for is elemental Magic. Elemental magic is the ability to control the forces of Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. For now though let's just try to get a spell out. I want you to make a ball of fire in your hand. This is the most commonly known spell. In fact, all mages start here." She extended her arm and a small ball of fire appeared and hovered in the air. Kyle's eyes widened and then he put his arm out like hers and stared intently in the palm of his hand.

He furrowed his brown and concentrated, but nothing was happening. The Lady of Luminosity giggled gently and said "You'll never be able to make a spell if you are tensed up like that. Relax, and keep the image of a fireball in your mind." He looked up, and nodded at her and followed her instructions. He relaxed his body and closed his eyes and imagined the image of a fire ball. He concentrated deep. He thought of his previous town in Arizona. He thought about how hot it was there, and then his mind went black. He furrowed his brow gently and then in his mind saw a soft yellow light. He concentrated on it and it started to grow bigger, until he could just reach out and grab it. In fact he did, and then he felt warmth within his hand. He looked up and saw a really small fireball, but a fireball nonetheless. He grinned with delight and looked up at Lux who was clapping her hands with excitement.

"Now throw it at that dummy over there!" The dummy was straw and looked like it could burn quite easy. He grinned and threw it, but it began to vanish. He sighed with sadness when he saw it die.

"Aww… it was close. Try again though!" She looked at him with encouragement, and he nodded. He looked into his hand and said jokingly "It would have worked if it was a flaming pie." He closed his eyes again and found that yellow glow. He reached out and grabbed it and the unfamiliar warmth came back to his hand. He opened his eyes, and then did a double take.

Lux stared at it for a few seconds then started laughing hard, doubling over laughing. In Kyle's hand, was a flaming pie. He started to laugh with her, but softer, enjoying her presence. He looked towards the dummy and threw the pie at it, causing the dummy to catch on fire. She looked at the flaming dummy and then burst out laughing again. After a few minutes she wiped a tear from her eye, and said "Well, that was… interesting." She giggled again but kept her composure.

"Nonetheless, that's only half of the magic that you want to learn. Wind magic is a little bit different. What did you feel when you created the fire?" He thought for a second and said, "Intense warmth, but it wasn't hot or uncomfortable, and it felt nice."

She nodded "It's a little bit different for everyone. And each type of magic has a different feel to it. When I use my light magic I feel like everything is so bright, and there isn't a..." Her hand went to her chest and she said sadly "Shadow… in your heart." Kyle was concerned and was about to ask her what was wrong, but she snapped back up with her usual smile and said "Since you've managed to cast your first spell, things from here will only be easier. I'm actually surprised how fast you were able to get that spell; I think you've got a natural apt for this." He grinned and looked at his palm and closed his eyes.

He thought of wind. Utah has a lot of windstorms. He thought of the wind blowing through his hair, and nipping at his skin. His mind went black and he saw a miniature tornado in the middle. Just like the fireball, he concentrated on it and then felt the same nippiness on his skin that he was just imagining. He opened his eyes and saw a stream of wind encircling his palm. He looked at the other dummy and outstretched his arm towards it. The wind that was in his palm launched towards the dummy, which then encircled the dummy holding it in place. He raised his eyebrows with delight and looked towards Lux who put her hands together and brought them to her face. "That was amazing!" And she ran up and hugged him tight, which caused a fierce blush to spread across Kyle's face. After a few seconds she let go and smiled. "Let's go back to the other two. We should be going soon." And with that she started to walk away with him in tow to where Kayle and Kevin were waiting.


End file.
